A great deal of interest has been focused on solid-state light sources (SSLSs), such as LEDs and lasers, and in particular, those that emit light in the blue and deep ultraviolet (UV) wavelengths. These devices may be capable of being incorporated into various applications, including solid-state lighting, biochemical disinfection and detection, high-density data storage, and the like.
Modern SSLSs, such as an LEDs, typically include three major components: an electron supply layer (e.g., a n-type semiconductor layer), a hole supply layer (e.g., a p-type semiconductor layer), and a light generating structure formed between the electron supply layer and the hole supply layer. A number of these SSLSs are used in applications that require a fast on/off switching time of the SSLSs, such as in a nanosecond or sub-nanosecond range.
Attempts to achieve fast light modulation use external current modulators (drivers) or external light modulators with the SSLSs. FIG. 1 shows an illustrative circuit diagram for an LED driver/modulator according to the prior art, while FIG. 2 shows an illustrative external optical modulator according to the prior art. However, using external driver circuits results in parasitic parameters, which limit the modulation time and cause ringing and optical pulse distortions. Additionally, the external driver circuits as weight and cost to the SSLS system. Modulation with an external light modulator incurs additional optical loss, power consumption, and leads to significant increase in the overall size, weight and cost of the SSLS devices.